


good kitty.

by h0useofw0lves



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cat Ears, Grinding, M/M, Panties, and by very mild i mean very very mild, tail butt plug, very mild pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0useofw0lves/pseuds/h0useofw0lves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Noiz who had brought it up; mentioning how he thought I would look cute dressed up as a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> bleh idek what this is. this is very self-indulgent. *shrugs*

I carefully clip the soft, fluffy cat ears to my hair, cringing only slightly as a very dull thrum of pain runs through the blue strands. I take a couple of steps back and admire myself in the mirror, running my finger over the little black bow on one of the ears, flicking the silver bell. It jingles.

It was Noiz who had brought it up; mentioning how he thought I would look cute dressed up as a kitten. I had blushed furiously when the words had slipped past Noiz’s lips, and Noiz had just flashed me a smirk, which effectively had me blushing even more.

_“You perverted brat!” I had yelled. Noiz just smirked again._

_“Hey, all I said was that you would look cute. Nothing else! You’re the one who has dirty thoughts.” Noiz responded, voice dangerously low._

_If my face could have gone any redder, it would’ve._

_“But, since you’re already thinking like that, I might as well tell you how hot you would look with girl panties on.”_

_“Pervert!”_

_“…And with kitty ears and a tail.”_

_“NOIZ!!”_

We hadn’t brought it up since, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Once I’d found time to myself, he had browsed the internet for kitty costumes and such, and had awkwardly ordered myself a pair of blue clip-on ears and a tail butt plug. I had also purchased a pair of navy silk panties as an afterthought. I had made sure to delete my browsing history straight after.

I glance over to the bed, where the fluffy tail and the panties are lying. God, I’ve never felt so embarrassed in my life, and I’m the only person seeing myself like this. I wouldn’t even know what to do if Noiz walked in right now. I plan on sending him a couple of pictures, and that’s it. I don’t think I’d be able to handle it if Noiz saw me like this in the flesh. Photos are fine. Though deep down, I has to admit to myself that I find it a little hot, and the more I think about Noiz walking in on me, the harder I get.

I’ve stripped off my shirt and blue skinny jeans, standing in front on the large mirror wearing only a pair of light blue boxer shorts, which are clinging slightly to my slowly hardening cock, and the fluffy cat ears. I leans forward, closer to the mirror, and fiddle with the ears again until I’m happy with their position on my head, standing up straight again. Shaking my head a little, I hear the bells jingle again, and I feels silly. God, why am I even doing this?

Taking a deep breath, I slide the thin material of my underwear down, breathing out slowly as the cotton drags along my half-hard dick. It’s almost embarrassing how turned on I am already. I push my boxers the rest of the way down my pale legs, stepping out of them and throwing them to the side.

My gaze is brought back up to the mirror. I look so silly standing here wearing nothing but clip on cat ears. My cheeks are dusted light pink, and my cock is almost fully hard now. There’s no point in denying that this is actually getting me off. Slowly, I reach a hand down and carefully wrap it around my dick, feeling the hot flesh harden under my palm. I let out an unsteady breath. I bite back a low moan as I start to stroke myself, shifting my other hand to my chest and rubbing my fingertips over one of my nipples. I feel dirty.

Breathing in deeply, I pull my hands away from myself and let my arms hang by my side.

I reach over to the bed and grab the panties, holding them up in front of myself for a second. They’re dark blue and silky, trimmed in delicate black lace at the top. I rub the dainty material between my thumb and fingers, imagining how it would feel against my cock. I feel my dick twitch slightly at the thought.

I glance at myself in the mirror again. I look lewd and dishevelled. My hair is sticking to my forehead with sweat. Looking away, I hold my breath as I slip the panties on. I bite my lip in an attempt to muffle the strangled moan I let out as the silken material brushes my cock ever so gently, teasingly.

“Shit…” I breath out, eyes slipping closed for a second. The panties cling to the slightly wet tip of my dick. Shit, I’m so fucking hard.

Reaching over to the little cabinet beside his bed, I pick up a bottle of lube and quickly slick up two of my fingers. I pull the back of the panties aside with my clean hand and push a finger into myself hesitantly, inhaling sharply.

It doesn’t take me long to press in a second finger, curling and twisting them inside myself until I press the digits against that little bundle of nerves deep inside myself. A loud, choked off moan rips its way out of my throat. I repeat the action over and over until my legs start to shake and my panties are shiny and wet with precum.

I gently pull his fingers out of myself, letting out a little sound as I do.

I look over to the bed, where the tail is. I slip my eyes closed at thinks ‘shit. I really am doing this’ and I pick it up. The tail plug I ended up buying was actually sold as a fox tail plug, but it matched the colour of the ears, so it doesn’t really matter that much. The faux fur is unbelievably soft under my trembling hands.

Reaching behind myself, I slowly push the tail plug into myself, wincing ever so slightly at the pressure. I breathe out shakily as the plug fills me. I press the base with his fingertips and angles it to rub against my prostate, moaning at the feeling of intense pleasure that courses though me.

I hear a door opening down stairs and I freeze up.

“Aoba?” Noiz. Of fucking course Noiz would come back now.

“Uh…I’m in the bedroom,” I answer, my voice a little shaky. There’s no point hiding this. I did it for Noiz anyway, so what even is the point in not letting him see? I hold my breath as I hear Noiz making his way up the stairs.

“I couldn’t get that thing you wanted but I— _fuck_.” Noiz cuts himself off and he walks into their bedroom. “Aoba, what—when…” Noiz starts. His mouth falls open as his eyes trace over my pale body.

I giggle a little a Noiz’s speechlessness.

“I, uh. I bought some stuff,” I say, toying with the soft fur of my tail plug. “Remember that conversation we had a few days ago?”

“Yes, I do remember—shit, Aoba, you look so fucking good right now,” Noiz says low, his voice slightly breathy. “I didn’t think you’d really do it.”

Noiz walks closer to me and presses me against the wall, forcing a tiny strangled sound out of me. He grips my hips and pulls me towards himself, my cock brushing against his clothed one.

“Noiz,” I gasp out, grinding against him. I bring my hands around him to grab his ass and pull him closer. Noiz grunts as his dick presses harder against mine. He pulls away for a second, undoing his belt and trousers. He pushes them down, along with is underwear, to his thighs, just enough to free his cock. He pulls my dick out too and presses himself against me again. He kisses me feverishly, suddenly grabbing both our cocks into a tight grip, his other hand holding tightly onto my hip. I moan into his mouth as me starts to jerk us off together, his piercing rubbing against the underside of my dick. He licks at my lips and I open my mouth in invitation, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan as he bites my lower lip and squeezes the tip of my cock at the same time. I feel precum leak out of my tip, making the movements of Noiz’s hand slicker.

Noiz breaks away from the kiss and starts to nibble on my neck. His warm breath caresses the heated flesh there, and when he bites down hard I gasp and buck my hips up into his hand, yelling out his name. Shit, that felt good.

“Too much?” Noiz asks, concerned. He doesn’t stop the movements of his hips or his hand though. I shake my head.

“Ngh, felt good… do it again,” I manage to gasp out, shutting his eyes tight. I grind against his cock, aching for release. I’m so close, fuck, I just want to cum. “Bite—ah, bite me again, aah…”

I can feel Noiz smirk against my neck. Brat. He does bite me again, though, harder than before, even, and I moan again, my hands coming behind myself to steady myself against the wall. My eyes fly wide open as Noiz sucks hard on the abused flesh of my neck, sure to leave an impressive bruise. I don’t even care in this moment. My dick is practically dripping with precum. Noiz is in the same state as me, though, he’s panting and gasping and he’s sped up the movements of his hand.

I reach one of my hands down to intertwine my fingers with Noiz’s around our cocks, revelling in the sweet moan that escapes Noiz’s lips.

“Ah, _Aoba_ …!” He groans breathlessly, arching his back and pressing even closer to me. “I’m… close—ngh…”

I feel a familiar heat pooling in the pit of my stomach. “Me… too—aah, Noiz!” I gasp, my head tipping back. The feeling of our cocks pressing together is just so fucking good, and I’m so goddamn close.

Noiz brushes his thumb over the head of my dick, smearing the pearly bead of precum that had formed there, and a shiver racks its way through my body.

“ _Noiz!_ Ngh, N-Noiz, gah… I’m coming!” I shout. My orgasm crashes over me like a wave, and all I can do is moan and pant and shout Noiz’s name and cling to him in an orgasmic bliss. Sticky white cum coats both our hands and my stomach.

Noiz cums a few seconds after me, both his hands coming behind me to grip my waist. He moans my name as he orgasms, his cum splattering over my hand.

We stay there for a few minutes, catching our breath. Noiz chuckles quietly and peels himself away from me after a while, standing up straight and gazing at me. I smile lazily at him. He reaches one of his hands down and trails it through the sticky mess on my stomach, making me flinch a little. He brings his dirtied hand up to his mouth and lick the cum off it.

“Noiz! What are you doing?!” I frown at him. Perverted brat. Noiz just smiles and leans down to kiss me. I try to push him away to start with but it’s not use really. His tongue slips into my mouth and I can taste both myself and Noiz and there’s no point in denying that it’s pretty damn hot.

Noiz breaks the kiss and lets out a contented sigh. “Good kitty,” he says, pushing my hair out of my face.

I just roll my eyes at him.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr. send me requests. http://catboyclear.tumblr.com


End file.
